Moebius Chronicles
by Jerk4539
Summary: A new king has taken over Anti-Mobius. After his beloved queen is thrown out of the castle, Miles (Anti-Tails) has to cooperate with this new leader. Or does he?
1. Chapter 1

Miles sat in the floor of his room. He pondered the options that were before him. If he attempted to escape, he would surely be caught and most likely killed. His leader was far too powerful for him to take down. Though Castle Acorn was huge, he doubted that he could hide from his 'leader' forever. Cooperation with the 'king' was his only viable option.

It had only been two weeks since the Queen of Moebius had been overthrown and kicked out of Castle Acorn. However, it seemed like it had been an eternity. Miles had been gone when it initially happened. His queen had requested that he investigate a disturbance not far from the castle. When he returned, his queen was nowhere to be found. The king sent his guards to capture him. Miles had been given the choice between serving his new king or be executed for treason. He had obviously chosen the former. Under any other circumstances he would have fought the bastard himself despite the fact that the odds were not in his favor. However, fighting the king and his guards was suicide. He probably couldn't have even done mortal damage to the king before the guards had taken him out.

A knock sounded from the door.

"His majesty wishes to speak with you," a deep, rugged voice said.

Miles opened the door to find the hallway to be empty. He walked down the stairs. After passing through the various dark hallways leading to the throne room, he heard the king speaking, but he could not decipher what he was saying.

Miles finally reached the throne room. He skulked in the shadows to avoid detection. Like many of his race, he was skilled in the art of stealth. Not a soul could see him. A brown fox stood before the throne. The king sat sideways in the throne. His legs were propped up by the arm rest.

"Your majesty," the fox pleaded. Fresh tears dampened in his eyes. "I had to buy food for my family. I could not afford to pay your taxes. Please, I meant nothing disrespectful by it." Miles would have laughed had he not felt sorry for the fellow. He was trying to gain sympathy from the king. He may as well have been talking to a wall.

The king was a green hedgehog who wore a black jacket. A grey crown rested on his cranium with purple sunglasses parallel to it. His body was covered in scars. His teeth had been filed to the point where they were razor sharp. His name was Scourge.

"You fuck with the king," Scourge said. "You get executed. Guards take him, and have some fun with him before you finish him."

A few guards grabbed the fox.

"No, please," he shouted. "Don't take me. Have mercy."

The guards did not heed his wish. They grabbed him by the legs, dragging him across the room to the torture chamber. He dug his nails into the concrete floor in a futile attempt to escape. The nails wore down to the quick from the amount of force he was using to try to escape their grasp. He screamed in terror as he disappeared through doorway. The door slammed shut behind him.

"Where's that punk, Miles," Scourge shouted at the remaining guards. "I called for him five minutes ago."

"Right here, your majesty," Miles said with contempt in his voice. He stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself. His body burned with hatred for Scourge. Every fiber of his being wanted to end him now.

"I've got a job for you. This pink rascal thought that she could just steal from me. She ran to another dimension with **my **warp ring and some _gemstones_ of mine. I need you to find her, execute her and bring back my warp ring and the gems. You got that?"

"Of course, _sire_. It will be done."

"Oh and uh go get something to fight with. I doubt you can kill her with your bare hands, but I'll give you a sticker if you can."

Miles did not care for sarcasm.

"Very well."

Miles went to the armory. Axes, swords, maces and spears lined the walls. He browsed through the selection. One sword caught his eye. It was only slightly longer than his fore arm. It was curved, however, not to the degree that a scimitar would be. The back of the blade was jagged before the handle. Unlike a katana, it had a tip made for thrusting. The edge of the blade was silver while the rest was black. He grabbed the weapon and its sheath. He looked in a nearby mirror. The blade would have looked good on him had he cared about his appearance. He fixed grey patch of hair on his head to where it was neat. His yellow fur was a stark contrast to the red, grey and black uniform he was wearing. He turned and left the armory with his new weapon in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

Miles walked through the gate of Castle Acorn. He glanced back at the fortress. It was showing its age. Parts of the wall had huge cracks and had even crumbled. The castle had once been a beautiful stronghold. However, Miles had not been born until after it had begun to decay. He noticed a small group of brown foxes consisting of an adult female and two children. They approached Miles.

"Have you seen my husband," the female asked. She seemed anxious. "The guards took him this morning. It's been hours, and he still hasn't come out."

"For his sake," Miles began, "Pray that his death was swift."

The female stared in shock. The older of the two children, who couldn't have been older than five, begged to know what was wrong. She did not reply as she took the children back to the small town nearby. Miles continued on his path nonchalantly. Many had been executed in the first week of Scourge's rule. He was not surprised. However, it was a part of life that the inhabitants of Moebius would have to adjust to.

Scourge had been very vague when it came to giving Miles instructions. Miles knew that he could not return empty handed, lest he be executed for failure. Rosy, the pink hedgehog that Scourge had been referring to, was practically a psychopath. She had annoyed Scourge in the past by attacking him. However, Scourge simply blew her off. She was obsessed with him and had attempted to get his attention by using the magic of a Supremacy Ring to age herself. Her plan worked. However, the Supremacy Ring corrupted her mind and made her even more violent and sadistic than before. She rarely planned very far ahead. Miles had no way of knowing exactly where she had gone with the warp ring. He knew of a way to track such means of transportation. However, the place that he needed to go was deep in enemy territory, so he wanted to use that as a last resort. Rosy had no friends other than her extremely boorish cousin. He lived only a short distance from Miles' current location. Miles used his two tails to propel him and increase his speed. He took off in the direction of the former king of Cruelia.

A wooden barricade surrounded the camp which housed Miles' target. A handful of guards were patrolling the area. The sun had set hours ago leaving only the light of the full moon. Miles approached the encampment. The guards noticed him immediately.

"Well, look its Scourge's new lap dog," one of the guards mocked. Miles clenched his fists. He hated being associated with Scourge. "What's wrong? Little puppy get lost?" The other guards laughed.

"I am here to speak to your leader," Miles began. "I have reason to believe that he is giving refuge to an enemy of the king."

"The real king doesn't have time to talk with a miserable pup. Besides what makes you think we'd let you take one of our own from us." A guard approached Miles. He was much larger than Miles. Despite Miles' cunning, he always had trouble with larger opponents. He reached for his weapon only to find that it was absent. Miles looked around frantically.

"Looking for this," a chameleon asked sarcastically. He had Miles' weapon in his hand. Miles turned back to face the large guard only to be hit over the head and knocked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Miles awoke in a small cell. He rubbed the back of his skull. A small bump had formed where he had been struck. His hair was matted. His fur was ruffled. Wrinkles formed in his uniform. His hands were bound behind his back. He sat up on the dirt floor. Taking in his surroundings, he noticed that he was in a very small cell. He heard someone approach the door.

"Yo, puppy," a voice called. "The real king wants to see you. Guess you'll get part of what you came for." Keys jingled as he unlocked the door. Miles stepped out of the cell. The guard was an ape. "Come on, mutt, I don't have all day." Miles remained still and silent. "You deaf, mutt? I said 'let's go'." The guard reached for Miles and was only a foot away.

Miles lunged forward with his mouth wide open, revealing his razor-sharp fangs. They dug deep into his jailor's neck, piercing his jugular vein. The guard tried to scream, but found that to be impossible as Miles had ripped through his trachea. Blood poured onto Miles' mouth, staining his white muzzle. He ripped back, removing parts of the guard's throat. He spit pieces of flesh onto the floor. The guard swung at Miles but missed, causing him to fall to the ground. He writhed in pain, making guttural noises in an attempt to call for help. He stopped moments later. Miles didn't need to check for a pulse; he was dead. A large pool of crimson liquid formed around his neck.

Miles noticed a dagger in his pocket. He turned around, crouched and grabbed it. It tore through his bonds with ease. With his hands free, Miles searched the guard's pockets to find a set of keys. His stomach growled. He looked around. No food. Miles returned to the corpse. He lifted the ape's right pant-leg to reveal his calf. He plunged the knife deep into his flesh, just below the knee. Miles moved the knife up to his shin, cutting through the thick muscle in between. He traced along the shin to the ankle and then proceeded to cut through the Achilles' tendon. He then cut along the other side of the shin and returned to his initial perforation. Miles tugged at the loosened calf. It didn't dislodge from the ape's leg. He sliced through more muscle tissue until it was further weakened. He pulled again. He heard a tear. Pulling once more, the muscle ripped from the bone. He held the large portion of meat in his hand. A small torch was lit nearby. He cautiously held the meat over the flame. Five minutes went by, then ten. He flipped it over and waited two more minutes. The meat gave off an unpleasant scent as it cooked. He drew the meat close to his face. Miles hadn't eaten in days. He plunged his fangs into the roasted flesh. It lacked flavor, but he didn't truly care. He devoured the substance in less than twenty seconds.

"Hey, Simon, having trouble down there," a voice called. It was the chameleon. Miles crouched behind a barrel. The chameleon entered the room. He turned his back to Miles, facing the corpse. He gasped in astonishment. Mile leapt forward, bury the dagger in to the back of the chameleon's neck, severing the brain stem. It collapsed instantaneously.

He headed up the stairs. The large Moebian that had knocked him out was standing alone in the next room. Miles crept through the shadows, seemingly being consumed by them. The practice of shadow-melding was useful. However, the sensation it gave the user was horrid. The brute stepped next to the shadow that Miles was concealed by Miles sliced through the back of his heel, causing him to tumble to the floor. Miles stabbed his neck before he could call for help. The brute grabbed one of Miles' tails and flung him to the opposite side of him. Miles sliced through both of his eyes, as well as the bridge of his nose, rendering him blind. The mutilated brute flailed his arms as he bled to death, trying to grab his attacker. His heart rate increased, sending more blood out of his neck. He perished within minutes.

Miles proceeded through another door which revealed Ron'O the Hedge, Rosy's cousin, sitting on a makeshift throne. Ron was a pale blue hedgehog who wore a black cloak. Ron stood up and tried to grab the sword that he had taken from Miles. Miles, however, pinned him against the wall with the dagger pressed against his neck.

"Where is she," Miles asked in a dark tone.

"I don't know. I swear." Miles narrowed his eyes. The blade slightly punctured his neck. "Ahg, okay she was here a few days ago. She took some supplies and said something about going to a different place to smash another Scourge."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Miles was having difficulty believing him.

"How should I know? I mean she's not exactly 'all there.' Maybe she's just completely lost her shit and is going on a killing spree or something." Miles dropped him. A small stream of blood trickled down Ron's neck.

"I'll let you live for now, but if I can't find her, I'll just bring you to Scourge as a consolation prize." Ron coughed a few times as he regained his breath. Miles took his sword and left Cruelia for his next destination. The only way to find Rosy now was through Dr. Kintobor.


	4. Chapter 4

Miles had met Dr. Kintober once when he was escorting the former-queen through the Wretched Forest. The doctor assumed they were there to attack him. However, he, unlike most in Moebius, was a generally 'good' person and did not resort to violence to get them out of the forest. Instead, he used a sort of repellant gas, which made them anxious to leave the forest. Miles knew that he wouldn't be taking much of a risk by going to Dr. Kintober. Even when the doctor resorted to violence, it was always through non-lethal means.

Miles trekked through the forest. He found it to be a truly awful place. Birds were singing, animals roamed without fear of being attacked, and huge trees covered the area. He would have caused some mayhem had he not had better things to do. After a few minutes he found the doctors base. It was large, not as large as Castle Acorn though, and mostly made of concrete. He entered through the main gate only to find an empty courtyard. He walked entered the door leading into the fortress. Every room and hallway was well-lit. It reminded Miles of how Castle Acorn had been years ago when King Maxx was the king of Moebius.

Miles was very young when King Maxx was overthrown by his daughter, the now banished Queen of Moebius. Miles missed her dearly. She had ushered in a new era of darkness when she seized power. She ruled with an iron fist. She expected her citizens to be loyal. However, unlike Scourge, she showed them the amount of mercy that any living thing deserved. She was reasonable, though strict. Scourge had become very trigger-happy when it came to executions. Any crime was punishable by death regardless of the age of the accused. He had executed over forty men, women, and children in the past week.

Miles continued down another corridor. His sword made soft, clanking noise as he walked. He gripped the sword to silence it. The noise persisted. It wasn't the sword. Miles noticed a large shadow around him. He turned to see a large blue and black mech, baring the signature peace symbols of Dr. Kintober on its shoulders. It lifted its arm. Miles rolled out of the way as its clawed hand slammed into where he had been previously standing. The mech looked at him.

"You ain't getting' nowhere near the doc," the robot said with a thick southern accent. Miles recognized the voice but could not discern its owner. "Your king has been causin' enough trouble as is."

"Trust me; I dislike him more than you possibly could." Miles avoided another attack. "I'm not here to hurt the doctor. Allow me to see him and I'll be on my way."

"Why in the holy heck should ah trust a mutt like you? You didn't stop the others from leavin' me for dead not too long ago." Miles realized who the voice belonged to.

"Buns? Is that you?"

"Sho' 'nuff, I'ma sportin' an all new look. It's not entirely by choice, but it'll do. Now you're gonna pay for what you did to me." She fired a green substance at Miles' feet. It solidified pinning him to the floor. He twisted and smashed it with his tails.

"I had nothing to do with your exile, Buns. Scourge was the one who wanted you out. We got rid of him not long after. You could have come back. You still can."

"You just said that Scourge wanted me out, why would he take me back now?" They stopped fighting.

"Well for one, you're no longer crippled. That suit makes you a total powerhouse. Scourge won't turn down that kind of help. Besides, I doubt he'll be around for long."

"What makes you say that? You expect your little 'princess' to return and save the day? She's not coming back."

"She will. When I find her, I'll talk to her. She will come back. She has to." Mile barely muttered the last part.

"What do you want with the doc, anyway?"

"I need to find someone who used a warp ring to escape from Scourge. She has something that he needs, something that we may need. I know the doctor can find her using his main computer."

"Fine, but I ain't promisin' that he'll help the likes of you."

"Just take me to him."


	5. Chapter 5

Buns led Miles deep into the fortress. He felt himself becoming anxious. He hated not knowing where he was going. It made him feel vulnerable. Buns opened a large metal door. Behind it, sat a sickly-looking, thin old man.

"Buns," he said with an uncertain tone. "Who is this?"

"This is Miles. He works for Scourge."

"Why on Moebius would you bring him here?!"

"Said he needed your help with finding a girl. Supposedly, she took something from Scourge, and he wants it back." Dr. Kintobor crossed his arms. He allowed himself to lean back into his seat.

"And why would I want to help Scourge? He wants nothing more than to bring chaos to Moebius."

"Because," Miles began, "I have no intention of handing it over to Scourge. I hate him more than you could possibly imagine, Kintobor."

"Ah yes, the former-princess's right hand. You probably hate Scourge for banishing her. But tell me, are you simply going to replace one tyrant with another? I mean Scourge is evil, but _she_ isn't much better. Why would I help you create even more chaos with that kind of shift in power?"

"Because _she _isn't evil just for the sake of being evil. She wants there to be peace and that comes at the cost of hard regime. Scourge is just killing people for fun. He's killed more in one week than _she_ killed in a year."

"Hmph. So, what are you going to do to this person that you are tracking?"

"My orders are to kill her on sight." Kintobor became furious.

"Absolutely not. There will be no killing if I'm involved in any of this. You will take what you need from her and let her go."

"I don't think you understand who I'm after. Rosy isn't exactly reasonable."

"Rosy?"

"Yes, does that change things?"

Kintobor paused. "No, you will take what you need and let her go. Subdue her if you must but don't kill her. And I'll be keeping this to make sure that you spare her." Kintobor took his sword.

"Hey, I need that."

"Give me a moment." Kintobor looked through a pile of non-lethal weapons. He grabbed a sword that looked similar to the first one. He handed it to Miles. "Here you can take this." Miles stared at the blade.

"I don't understand."

"It's a stun sword. It generates a field of energy around the blade which keeps you from cutting through anything. Hitting any organic being or robot will cause a wave of electricity to go through it. It won't kill whoever you hit, but you can still use it to fight." Kintobor typed a few things on his main computer. "I'm assuming that she used a warp ring. Otherwise, I can't track where she went."

"Yes, she did."

He typed a few more things into his computer. "This is strange."

"What is it?"

"It says that she went to a location on Moebius, but something is wrong with it."

"What do you mean?"

"It has inconsistencies. Most things appear in order, but a handful of things aren't." He activated his teleporter. It was a space on the floor. It was about three inches high and four feet long. "This should send you straight to where she went. Be careful, Miles. Rosy is dangerous." Miles nodded. He stepped on to the platform. After a moment, he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Miles was blinded momentarily when the teleportation process was over. His vision was a pure white, as if a thick layer of snow covered his eyes. Soon his vision returned, blurred at first. Soon it returned to normal. He looked around. He recognized the area he was in. It was just outside of Castle Acorn. He turned to face the castle. However, to his astonishment, the castle had changed. No longer did spears and crumbling walls decorate the outside of the castle; instead, it appeared to be pristine without a weapon in sight. He saw several Moebians walking around cheerfully. Their accents were not the standard Moebian accent. Their clothes were bright and lacked neutral colors. 'Is this another land that we haven't discovered,' Miles thought. He approached a lone fox. It appeared similar to the one Scourge had executed a few days ago.

"What land is this," Miles demanded. The other fox seemed taken aback by his blunt query.

"Umm… well this is, Castle Acorn. The city we're in is called Mobotropolis. It's the capital of Mobius. The Freedom Fighter's Headquarters is not far from here."

"Mobius," Miles muttered to himself. "How long has the castle been like that?"

"Well, for as long as I can remember. The king likes to keep its style preserved for tradition's sake."

"Hm, where did you say that the headquarters is?"

"About two minutes east of here, you should know you are a Freedom Fighter. Anyway, I need to go. Bye, Tails."

"Tails," Miles said under his breath. "Where the hell am I?" Miles soon departed to the east in search of the Freedom Fighters' Headquarters.

Miles arrived at Freedom HQ. He glanced around noticing several creatures that resembled Moebians he had met in the past. A coyote, who resembled Patch, a swordsman who wore an eye-patch, a rabbit with robotic limbs, who resembled Buns-Rabbot, the rabbit who had been with Dr. Kintobor, and a blue hedgehog, who resembled Scourge.

Miles approached them with caution. They immediately noticed him. The blue hedgehog approached first.

"Um, hey," he said in a confused tone. "You look a lot like Tails, but you can't be him cause he just left an hour ago. Who are you?"

"I am Miles. Where exactly is this on Moebius?"

"Um, you mean Mobius?"

"No, I don't. Perhaps Rosy has gotten farther than I had anticipated. Most of you are doppelgangers of citizens of Moebius. I assume this 'Tails' is mine, correct?"

"Uh, yeah I guess. Can I help you? Maybe I can find a way to get you home."

"No, I intended to arrive here. I am searching for a girl named Rosy. She's a pink hedgehog who carries a hammer. She's also completely insane. Have you seen her?"

"Umm, that sounds a lot like Amy, except for the insane part. We've had reports of attacks not far from here. People have been reporting a pink hedgehog attacking people with a hammer. We thought it was Amy until she showed up with hammer-marks all over her."

"That must be her." Miles glanced at the sky. "Could I remain here until nightfall? I much prefer the darkness to moving in broad daylight."

"I guess. You can use Tails' room. He won't be back for a day or so. Just head into that building, find the housing, and look for the door with Tails' name on it."

"Very well."

Miles left the bewildered hedgehog behind. He walked into the building the hedgehog had referred to. He found the room. He entered and lay down on the cot. Just before he had fallen asleep, the door flung open. A red fox who appeared to be much older than him entered.

"Look, Tails, we need to talk about…" The fox ceased to speak as she stared at Miles. Miles stared in astonishment. His eyes began to dampen. His heart raced, pounding against his chest.

"Farrell," he whispered.


End file.
